Filling In The Plotholes
by YahooSounding
Summary: Eugene has become a fanfiction writer and has written his first fanfiction based on an episode from "Yo Ernest!" However, when Helga starts to have many questions about Eugene's story, it causes her to think about these questions... her response? Writing the best sequel to Eugene's story that only SHE can make! But will her sequel be good enough for the fanfiction site?


All right, well, while you're all waiting for an update regarding the 'Arnold and Rhonda's Consequences' story, I figured I would write a little bit of a story that was based around how I came across the story that the sequel was inspired by in the first place! That's right, in an odd way, you'll see just how I found the story that inspired the sequel and how it came to be! But just so we'll make it kid friendly, there won't be any gratuitous implied scenes. That said, sit back and relax!

* * *

Even though Eugene was always known to everyone as the 'jinx', he had another side to him that he liked doing.

He liked writing fanfiction. But not just any fanfiction, oh no. He liked writing about particular shows he loved... whether it be cutesy shows like 'Kara the Solver', or 'Mint's Hints', or some slice-of-life shows, like 'Ray', or a good show like 'Yo Ernest'. Now, Eugene always paid attention to the show of 'Yo Ernest'. Ever since he caught it on TV one afternoon, he made it a tradition to watch the show every week. He always loved the interesting stories behind Ernest and his friends... and got curious to the slightly creepy obsessions of Yoleil towards Ernest. Heck, he even watched the movie where Ernest had to save his town and Yoleil got pressured into admitting her love for him. To Eugene, it was a form of escape, a moment of relaxation. But where did fanfiction come into play?

Well, one day, when he was at the library, looking up something for a school project that he teamed up with Sheena to do, he stumbled across this site that hosted fanfiction. Curiously, he checked out the site and started reading some stories... he was even surprised to see a 'Yo Ernest' fanfiction category on there and decided to check it out.

Sure enough, there were plenty of stories around that interested Eugene... from fanmade stories about a second movie that never got made, original stories where the cast were teens in high school (Eugene never quite got that), and there were the rare stories where they were kids and it acted in a way like an episode from the original show. These fics really started to inspire Eugene as he started reading through them... it was then the moment got into his head that maybe he would like to be a writer... maybe post at least one story. But what could he base the story around?

It wasn't until a few days later when Eugene was watching an episode of Yo Ernest that he started paying attention to a particular episode. In that episode, the rich girl of school, know as Nestle, had been broke, and had to stay with Ernest and his aunt and uncle, worrying that her life was ruined... and it was during the small pep talk that Ernest gave to Nestle that he wondered, 'What if Nestle had to give thanks to Ernest for helping her out of her slump'? As he watched the rest of the episode, a story started forming as he started to smile. As soon as the episode was finished, he got up and started to work on some generic ideas.

It wasn't until about a day or so later, taking breaks occasionally, that Eugene had finally finished up his story. He looked it over and smiled. He gave a nod as he started to make an account for the fanfiction site he found earlier and posted his up in the Yo Ernest category. When all that was said and done, he closed the computer, smiling, wondering if he would get reviews on his fanfiction. He shrugged, deciding to wait. After all, reviews don't come right away... after all, it takes time...

* * *

It wasn't until two days later when Eugene had been invited to Arnold's place along with the other students that Eugene was starting to get an urge to check on his story. It had been on his mind a lot, wondering what would happen. He so wanted to desperately check up on his story, see if there was any feedback. He immediately coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Are you okay, Eugene?" Arnold asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Arnold!" Eugene said as he started to get up. "Just... I just need to get a glass of water. I'll be right back!"

Eugene quickly ran upstairs before anybody could raise a word. When he made sure nobody had followed him, he quickly resumed over and pulled the stairs down to Arnold's room, knowing full well that Arnold had a computer.

Eugene looked inside and was relieved to see that Arnold had not shut down his computer or password locked it yet. He sat down and moved the mouse as he clicked on the Internet Explorer icon. He tapped his foot, having to wait at least four minutes for the page to load. Once that was done, he started to type in his story's title and fanfiction author's name in the search engine as he waited for that to load. As soon as it finished loading, he found the link to the site he was looking for and clicked on the link, nervously waiting for the page to load. As soon as the page loaded, his eyes brightened in delight as he saw that he had at least five reviews on there. He squealed in excitement as he was about to click on the number five.

"Eugene?"

Eugene yelped as he turned to see Arnold was standing near the door, frowning. Eugene smiled nervously as he said, "Er... hi, Arnold."

Arnold sighed. "It wasn't like you to just run upstairs like that. Why are you in my room... and on my computer?"

"Uh... well..." Eugene paused... then sighed. "I suppose I might as well tell you. You see, Arnold, I was on your computer to see if I got any feedback on my fanfiction."

"Fanfiction? I didn't know you were a writer." Arnold said in curiosity.

"Well, I wanted to try my hand at it. This is the first story I did... I uploaded it a couple of days ago, and I wanted to check to see if I had any feedback." Eugene explained.

"Wow..." Arnold said in surprise. "What is your story about?"

Eugene looked over in surprise as he asked, "You really want to hear it?"

Arnold gave a smile and nodded.

Eugene gave a big smile as he said, "Oh boy! I never done a live reading of my own work in front of an audience... well, save for school projects... but if you really want to hear the story."

"I do." Arnold smiled as he sat down.

"Great!" Eugene smiled as he said, "Now, this story is based upon an episode of 'Yo Ernest'... the one where the rich girl went broke."

Arnold chuckled a bit as he said, "I think I may have seen that episode... is that the one where Nestle had to get used to the poor lifestyle with a little help from Ernest?"

"That's the one!" Eugene smiled. "I didn't know you watched the show."

"Well... I only saw a few episodes. I thought they were good for the most part... some of the episodes I felt annoyed with though." Arnold said. "Let me hear what your story is..."

"Think we can get the others in on it? I think they deserve to have a little bit of my writing heard!" Eugene smiled.

Arnold nodded. "Of course. Hang on a second, and I'll go get everyone."

As Arnold ran downstairs, Eugene couldn't help but feel a smile crawl on his face. Not only would he have his first fanfiction read to other kids, he was ecstatic to hear about the criticisms they can provide.

* * *

Yeah, while some parts will be kid friendly to fit within Hey Arnold standards, the rest of the story will be more or less based on what I thought of 'Rhonda Repays A Debt' and how I came to write the sequel to the story... so keep your eye on this one! More to come!


End file.
